Street of Dreams
by ggvision2002
Summary: Rory and Tristan have never met, but what happens when sparks fly between them…over cats? The only downside he’s going out with someone else! R&R to find out! TRORY AU
1. A photo album full of pages and pages of...

STREET  OF DREAMS…

Rating:  PG-13 for now but may go as high a R

Summary: Rory and Tristan have never met, but what will happen when he bumps into her at the mall upon buying dog food and finds out that she's owner of the house that's located in the middle of the mall's carpark? R&R to find out! TRORY 

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Characters, names, places, all do not belong to me.**

I do not own the Gilmore girls, I am just using the characters as a reference for my stories so please don't sue me. I don't own any of these characters they all belong to the WB. Also the story is kinda based on the book "Street of dreams" by Daryl McCann

AN: I have decided that this future fic will be an AU with I don't intend some of the things I use in my story to sound like others ok, I simply am writing down my thoughts and hopefully it all makes sense to you guys,

This is ONLY my second ff and im still new to all of this, so please review and help me out with any comments about my writing it would be greatly appreciate thanxs :)  Please let me know if I should continue or that the story sucks and I should just stop it now, thanxs that's enough from me….

**Chapter 1**

**"A photo album full of pages and pages of contrived happiness, posed jolliness and official merriment one accumulates in ones existence"**

Have u even had one of those moments when you want someone to leap out from behind a tree and take your photograph?

To be able to record forever one of those ridiculously happy moments in your life?

But no one ever does and so the moment is never captured and instead is destined to remain one of the many forgotten pages of a photo album located deep within the mind. A photo album full of pages and pages of contrived happiness, posed jolliness and official merriment one accumulates in ones existence.

The odd thing about a ridiculously happy moment is its unpredictability, how they seem to happen when you least expect them to.  For almost two months, barring the odd set back, I have been having the time of my life, and it has something to do with one girl, the girl who has truly captured my heart and soul a girl who will certainly achieve whatever she chooses to do in life.

If someone would have told me that I fall in love with a girl a few months ago I would have laughed heartlessly and told them to get lost. But it's true he has fallen in love. The player Tristan has fallen for a girl and he has fallen hard.

How could I have guessed that lying with my head on her stomach and listening to the rumblings that creaked and groaned inside of her would have propelled me into a ridiculously happy moment?

I couldn't have but it did.

"Tristan, what are you giggling about?"

"All those stomach noises you're making"

"If you don't like it why don't you shift?

"But I do like it, listen I've never heard noises like those before. Its weird but so incredible all at the same time!!! Hear that, yeah I think I've just located Dracula's lost hide-out inside here" grinning to myself just thinking about it and the expression on her face when I said it was priceless

"Haven't you listened to a stomach before? Stop laughing. Everyone's' stomach does it. At least mine does and so does Lorelai's and Angela's. Tristan stop it. All right change places and see how you like it"

Her annoyance clearly visible on her face as she bites her bottom lip and giving me a death glare I wouldn't want to be given at any other time, but at that moment she was only teasing and I took the opportunity to lean in and give her a quick kiss which she automatically responded to.

We pulled away and rearranged ourselves on the rug but this time she is using my stomach as the pillow.

Soon however she was sent into a fit of giggling, while reporting back similar noises and she wasn't above laughing at them either.

"It does conjure up a medieval dungeon doesn't it? Oops I think someone just got stretched another notch in there, oh I hope there alright" she said with a smirk I knew all too well.

There was a comfortable silence that followed almost as if we knew what each other was thinking without having it spoken aloud.

So we just laid there amongst the sand on the beach, looking out towards the clear blue water that surrounded us, peaceful and intent in just laying there with each other. No on else mattered only us, if we could just lay there for the rest of our lives we wouldn't have minded.

So I rested there without a care in the world.

Correction: if Angela Gilmore had done the right thing I wouldn't have had a worry, but she didn't and I fear that this bubble of happiness I have at that moment would all come to an end that it will all collapse upon itself and take me with it…

Hmm perhaps I should start from the beginning, how the events have happened to lead me here at this present state to be with the girl of my dreams. However this happiness will almost certainly come to an end and lead to heartbreak not just for me but for her.

But for what???

For the sake of a silly house located in the middle of a shopping complex carpark or the fact that her sister and her boyfriend can't seem to agree with her on her decision to keep the house.

Let me begin the story of how we met on the street of dreams, It all started a few months ago ….

TBC…???

Author's Note2:

This is written in reply to a challenge from my best friend, she had wanted me to write it ages ago but I never did and now im gona write it and dedicate it to her and her boyfriend who died in the Bali bombing a few weeks ago.

The challenge is to write a story based upon the storyline of the book street of dreams and have these points in it:

MUST be a TRORY

Tristan and Rory never met before

Must be a future fic

Rory must have a younger sister

Fran the lady who owns the dragonfly must be in it somewhere

The house that Rory lives in must be in the middle of a shopping centre car park

Have past boyfriend and girlfriends of Tristan and Rory in there somewhere

Must have the story in Tristan's POV and him telling the story of how they met

Must have a flashback somewhere

A death

Have the chapter title be one of the quotes used in the chapter


	2. You sure its not buried uranium?

Disclaimer: I own nothing Characters, names, places, all do not belong to me.

I do not own the Gilmore girls, I am just using the characters as a reference for my stories so please don't sue me. I don't own any of these characters they all belong to the WB. Also the story is kinda based on the book "Street of dreams" by Daryl McCann and no I don't own that either! 

 AN: This is ONLY my second ff and im still new to all of this, so please review and help me out with any comments about my writing it would be greatly appreciate thanxs :)  

Apologies for taking a very long time with this story, there was something called writers block happening here! Please let me know if I should continue or that the story sucks and I should just stop it now, thanxs that's enough from me….

**Street of Dreams**

Chapter 2: "You sure its not buried uranium?...

The express lane in the supermarket was anything but express, the line moved at a snail's pace. 

Why didn't I get up earlier so I wouldn't be late for training? My track coach was not going to love me for being late for the second time this week. The reason was the world looked gloomy at 7 in the morning and the bed's warmth and comfort was reason enough to stay a little bit longer. However before I knew it, it was quarter to eight and I had fifteen minutes to get to training. 

Deep in thought a voice behind in the line startled me 

"They're nuisances aren't they? 

I usually cringe at strangers when they start conversations so I glanced at the person behind me in the line. Raising an eyebrow at her, not quite sure what she was on about "What?" I said  

"Cats" she replied

"Cats? What about them?" still confused at what she was saying

"Dogs eat anything and everything" she told me with a smile 

Still not knowing where this conversation was headed I smiled back at her but I didn't know why, it could be because she seemed so cheery about whatever she was saying

"But not cats, they're fussy buggers, Fran's cat is incredible, if its not the right brand not the right type of fish he wont eat it, let alone touch it, what about yours? 

God how slow am I? I finally got what she was blabbering about,

 "yeah mine only eats this brand" as I held up the tin of cat food for her to see

"I bet each company puts an addictive drug in its product" she joked 

"That's why cats lie about so much, they're junkies all trashed out after a fix" I quipped 

"It explains everything, like why they cry and jump about so much before meals, they're not just hungry they're doing cold turkey!"

I laughed and turned to put my can of cat food on the register 

"I love animals, what about you?" she piped in from behind me 

"Oh well some of my best friends are animals" I reassured her with my comment the girl laughed, "Well be kind to them" she instructed me cheekily

I smiled, I haven't had such a weird conversation like this before and I wanted to know this girl better, but I didn't know how to do it. Could you ask someone you meet in a line for her number? 

I was usually so smooth with girls but unable to come up with clever move, I gave her a smile and headed out of the supermarket into the shopping complex, not daring to look back. 

What was wrong with me? opportunities don't just fall out of the sky and I just let one go, I usually don't waste such an opportunity. Besides I was in a hurry, I dashed out of the mall, looking down at my watch 10 to 8 must hurry if  I want to get to the track on time. 

Emerging from the complex the cold winter's day suddenly dawned on me as I hugged my jacket closer to me to provide extra warmth which I was not getting. Being careful not to step into the various puddles in the car park, I turned the corner and headed home. 

However something or some unknown force made me look across the sea of vehicles to the house that stood in the corner of the car park, every time I come here I always have a little a glimpse of the house

It was perched like an island in the middle of the strange ocean of cars, most shoppers seemed to be unfazed by the house that had a magical feature to it. What was it still doing there? why had it remained when all the other houses were gone making way for a shopping complex car park. As an added twist the house was part of my street Hartford Avenue. 

A girl in overalls and rubber gum boots with a newspaper under her arm and a bag of groceries in the other arm walked up to the house and opened the gate and promptly disappeared. That same girl was he girl from the express lane, the same girl I was talking to. I'd never seen her going to and from the house before, I distinctly remember an old lady living there, and she was the only person, never had I seen another person around the premises. 

Curiosity got the better of me, I crossed the car park, well I was going to be late anyways to track, a few extra minutes wasn't going to kill coach, he was going to be mad what's a bit more going to do? He would probably make me run more laps which I would be too happy to oblige

I tried to look over the back fence but it was too high for me even when i was standing on my tippy toes, the more logical side of my brain told me to go home and get to the track but my curiosity side got the better of me. I crept around to the side gate and peered through the tiny gap between it and the fence, I could see the side of the water tank and the side of the large tree... 

Who had jumped more was anyone's guess when she opened the gate 

I felt slightly embarrassed when she asked "Lost anything"

I could feel my face going redder by the minute, avoiding looking at her "no... um no not really" 

"Well then is there anything I can do for you?" evident in her voice was a mixture of sarcasm and annoyance

"Well you can do something for me actually, close the door and let me hide from this embarrassment"

"Your not from the CIA are you? cause we have no deep and dark secrets here"

Getting my charm back I casually said "that's what they all say" now grinning at her

"Well to prove it you better come in to see for yourself"

Curious as I was I couldn't refuse the invitation, however how curious I had been, I was feeling a tad foolish as I stepped inside the premises. There weren't much there, a few old trees and bushes some patched and soil and the rest were overgrown weeds. 

"I'm attempting to grow some vegetables but nothings come up yet as she pointed to some patch of soil 

"You sure its not buried uranium? I asked 

She laughed, gosh she has a nice laugh I noticed the amount of times we had laughed together, I was already losing count but I liked it, despite having caught me for spying on her she still laughed at my jokes she seemed to be relaxed by presence 

"I highly doubt Fran would have anything like that buried in this place"

"Oh okay so do you own this place?"

"No how old do you think I am? Its Fran's house, she used to own the inn my mom runs now you may have heard of it the Dragonfly, she's hasn't been herself lately so im staying her to look after her for a while"

"For how long?"

"Don't know depends how Fran holds up, so do you live around here?" 

"Just down the street, the house with the big gates"

"Which one? All the houses look the same here"

"The one with the really long driveway"

"Oh that one, you live near my grandparents house, they live a few houses down from you"

"Oh who are they I might know them? 

"Gilmore"

"Oh I have met them, nice friendly people, do business with my father and grandfather"

"Yeah they are when I get to see them, however I get to see more of them now that im living here with Fran"

"So you're not from around here?"

"No I live in Stars Hollow, a place 30 minutes drive away"

"Oh Stars hollow, I have heard a great deal about that place, with their unusual festivals and activities"

"Yeah it's a small town full with an array of characters"

"Well this house certainly is some character too, only house left that's still looks colonial, that's why I was so interested in it, often wondered what it looked like in here"

"Ah I see..." she smiled and the look she offered indicated she appreciated the reason I'd finally presented in response to my spying

"Well in that case we may run into each other again" 

The way she spoke made me sense that she even looked forward to it

"I certainly hope so..."

"Well do you want to come in for a cup of coffee? You never know you might find that uranium you were looking for"

"Sorry I better get a move on or I'll be in real strife" I really had wanted to stay and look around with her and especially just talk to her but as I checked my watch I was already 10 minutes late to training that meant ten extra laps 

"Fair enough" she replied a sense of disappointment in her voice 

"Oh by the way, my name's Tristan" I said over my shoulder as I moved towards the side gate

"Well Im Rory" 

A few seconds later I was back in the complex car park. What an unusual meeting, as I ran back to the house to get my training gear it started to drizzle. 

As I pounded the pavement with my feet I thought about Rory, she was intriguing but I fought against being to impressed with her because tonight I had a date with the much sought after girl "Summer Peters"…

TBC…?

What do you think? Should I continue? Hopefully you guys will R&R to help us out with any problems with the story and to tell us if I should continue?

Thanxs for those who reviewed I really appreciate it :)


	3. author note

Authors note:

Apologies about not updating this fic and my other fics because of my hectic lifestyle. I have been away for work and life commitments have made it hard for me to continue writing as much as i would like. I have written some more chapters for most of my stories however i have yet to proofread and edit them and will post them shortly once i have the time. Sorry for teh delay however they will be posted shortly for those of you who are still reading if not oh well...

Hopefully you are still intrigued with the story and will continue to read on...


End file.
